Mixed signals
by issy557
Summary: Mattex; takes place in the filming in Spain for Doctor who. Alex Kingston/Matt Smith


Alex felt lonely. Face down in her pillow, she thought about filming tomorrow, up at 5 sharp, standing in the middle of nowhere, at minus degrees, filming just one scene and probably standing around in damp weather most of the day. She did love her job but it wasn't all glamour, having a laugh and remembering lines. NO. The majority of it was bloody damn tiring! And she just wasn't in the mood for any of it!

She'd just never felt this low before, she's always so happy and loving life but these past few weeks she feels like she's drowning in life's problems maybe it's her age after all she is Forty-nine in under three weeks..."oh god" she sighs the thought depressing her even further.

Giving in to trying to get too sleep, Alex sits up and turns on the lamp on her bedside table. It's her first night back on the Doctor Who set and these trailers have already managed to get on her nerves. "So bloody cold in here...how is one expected to sleep in this bloody thing" Alex mumbles and curses to herself as she reaches for her dressing gown and quickly wrapping it around herself. She switches on her mobile, hoping to find a text from Salome or anyone just something to occupy her mind with...nothing. Oh how she misses her daughter. Alex begins to think of how much of a dick florain has been to her lately trying his damn hardest to make sure she has as little time as possible with her daughter "I'm her bleeding mother" she cries to the air.

She wants to cry, so she does. She sits there crying silently, letting the hot tears trail down her face, trickling right down to her lip as the salty taste of them fall into her dry mouth. "Everybody has somebody" she mutters to herself. She misses being in a relationship, she misses somebody being there to make it all better when she felt this low, someone she could rely on...not that her previous relationships ever consisted of this. "Forty-nine Alex, and look at yourself" she scoffs "two failed relationships, a 10 year old daughter living on the other side of the world, lonely and no place to call home."

Bringing her from her misery there's a knock at her trailer door. She looks at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "2:30 what in the name of sanity could anybody want at this hour" getting out of bed and answering it anyway...It's not as if she's busy sleeping. She catches a glimpse of herself in the god. She looks delightful. Knotted curls all over the place, dark rings under her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. Too depressed to care she reaches for the door.

Matt smith is standing there looking rather lovely in his joggers, boots and a black robe. Suddenly caring about her appearance she squirms inside at what he must think. Deciding it's too late she turns her attention to the man in front of her. "Matt" she breathes out. She's so happy its him he always manages to cheer her up.

"Alex sorry to disturb you it's just...Well...I'm having trouble sleeping too...and I saw your light on...So...So...Well I thought...If you want...I mean...I thought you might like some compaa... Pausing as he sees the tears spill from her eyes he rushes inside and shuts the door behind him.

"Alex are you- are you okay?"

"You're crying!"

Alex wants to scream with relief at this moment because somebody does actually care. She tries to find an answer but all that comes out is a sob and with that she's crying again.

"Oh Alex" matt exhales.

Pulling her as close as possible he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her curls. They stand in silence for a few moments Alex content in his arms as she cries silently into his neck. All too soon matt is pulling back and cupping her face in his palms brushing away her warm tears with a soft stroke of his thumb.

Lowering his head to look her in the eyes.

"Hey...Hey...Sshhh now what's all this for...Hhmm..?

"Ma-att"

"I...I'm sorry...I just...I.

Alex chokes a sob.

"I'm lonely"

Realising she probably just sounded really pathetic she tries her hardest to explain.

"Florains been on my case recently...i ...i hardly ever see her matt.. I barley see my own daughter..And I'm tired and fed up. "

Stroking her hair matt tries to calm her.

"Okay just calm down Alex everything will be just fine you'll see"

Why is he so perfect?

"I'm also forty-nine in 3 weeks..."

She mumbles ashamedly against his chest.

She can feel his smile in her hair and she bets he's rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm staying here tonight pet."

"Cry all you want and I'll be right here, I'll listen and hold you...Yeah?

Alex nods slightly and can feel the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

Guiding matt over to her bed she slips of her dressing gown and climbs into bed on the far end. Copying her motion Matt slips of his gown and boots, turns of the lamp and scoots up next to Alex.

"Bloody freezing in here" he whines as they both settle down. Alex just smiles remembering herself cursing earlier.

Matt's arm found itself around her waist holding her too him tightly his warm body pressing against her, head against his chest and one leg crossing over his Alex has never felt safer. The sound of his heart beating, inhaling the wonderful scent that only he gives off, his breath rustling and tickling her curls and his hand rubbing gently up and down her arm she begins to feel very, very sleepy and within a matter of minutes she's in a deep sleep content and protected in matt's arms.

Matthew looks down at the woman sleeping on him and looks down at her in awe. She looks so venerable and cute.

"So beautiful Alex" he whispers into her hair knowing she won't here.

And he means it all the women he's ever met or been with, but Alexandra Kingston...he can't tear his eyes from her, her beauty just captivates him. Oh her breasts are now pushed firmly against his chest and he can feel her hard nipples against his skin through the soft silk of her nighty. Oh how he wants her. If only she knew how he felt.

Placing a hand on her thigh not particularly caring if it's too intimate. He breathes in her scent she smells so sweet and Alex-y.

"I love you" he whispers continuously into her mass of golden curls. Feeling tired himself now he places a kiss at her temple and drifts of to sleep.


End file.
